


Blind

by SolosOrca



Series: Space AU [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Space AU, Temporary Blindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: Having been shot in the face with a Rikkai Yips Ray, Ryoma is temporarily blind and being a pain.





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be Ryoma and An hanging out, but then Tezuka appeared haha

Ryoma was irritated, bored and blind.

“Why was I the one shot in the face with the Rikkai Yips Ray?” He complained loudly, hoping someone was around to hear him. He was sure Tachibana had been in the room at some point.

  
“Yeah yeah,” Tachibana sighed as if she had heard this a million times (which, she had). The Yips Ray’s effects were not permanent, but did take a couple of weeks to wear off. During which she’d have to put up with Ryoma’s endless complaining.  
  
Luckily, the science division was very interested in the effects of the ray on Ryoma so all she had to do was dump him on them in the mornings and pick him back in in the evening.  
  
Ryoma sighed and flopped onto his side. “Have you seen Ryuzaki recently?”  
  
“Of course! She is my girlfriend, you know!” Tachibana replied, her voice perking up at the thought of telling Ryoma every excruciating detail of her dates with Ryuzaki. “Yesterday we played around with my Javelin, she told me how everything worked and she looked of cute! Oh gosh, you should have seen her face all lit up as she explained the flight control systems! Her eyes sparkled and her cheeks were pink and I couldn’t stop kissing her, you know-”  
  
“If this story is going to end ‘and then we have sex in my ship’ stop there,” Ryoma grumbled.  
  
“Why, you not getting any?”  
  
“I can’t exactly sneak around whilst blind.”  
  
“No zero-G threesomes for you. Poor Tezuka.”  
  
The statement hung in the air and the longer Ryoma left it the more suspicious he knew it looked.  "Tezuka?“ He asked, hoping he sounded innocent. "Why would I have a threesome with Tezuka?”  
  
“Because you love him! When we came back from that jungle planet he was by your bedside during any time he could get off.”  
  
“He’s my friend!” Ryoma snapped.  
  
“Of course he is,” Tachibana said in a sing-song voice. “You shouldn’t sleep with people you’re not friends with.”  
  
Ryoma snorted, “thank you for that incredibly patronising and irrelevant advice.”  
  
“But you like him, right?”  
  
“Well, yeah. He’s my friend,” Ryoma shrugged, “and if we did ever become anything but friends one of us would be transferred to another ship,” he added pointedly. Thankfully, Tachibana took the hint.  
  
There was a soft knock at the door and Ryoma turned to it despite not being able to see.  
  
“Captain Tezuka!” Tachibana said, far too happily and Ryoma made a note to lecture Tezuka on his timing.  
  
“Inui wants to see you, Echizen,” Tezuka said.  
  
“Okay,” Ryoma said, pushing himself up. “Are you going to help me?”  
  
“I am,” Tezuka agreed. “Come on.”  
  
He took Ryoma’s arms and helped him to his feet.  
  
“Bye Tachibana,” Ryoma said as Tezuka guided him out the door.  
  
“Later,” Tachibana said.  
  
“Are we really going to see Inui?” Ryoma asked. He’d already spent all day in the lab, he was wondering what was left to test.  
  
“No, I just want to see you,” Tezuka replied quiet enough so just Ryoma could hear.  
  
“You stupid romantic,” Ryoma muttered, so glad he was going to spend tonight wrapped in Tezuka’s arms rather than being helped into bed and left alone by his friends. Tezuka tugged him closer to avoid something come in the other direction.  
  
Once the arrived at Teuzka’s room, Ryoma was lead over to the bed and sat down.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Tezuka asked kissing Ryoma on the forehead.  
  
Ryoma scowled. “Very blind,” he replied, grabbing at Tezuka and pulling him in for a proper kiss. “So shut up and look after me.”  
  
“Demanding,” Tezuka chastised him gently, pulling Ryoma’s shirt over his head.   
  
“Come on,” Ryoma said, scooting up the bed till he was resting against the pillows and beckoning to where he was sure Tezuka was. “Good boy,” he purred as the bed dipped and Tezuka crawled on top of him.  
  
“You shouldn’t be saying that to me,” Tezuka said, taking one of Ryoma’s hands and pressing a kiss to his palm. “I’m your captain.”  
  
“Well then, Captain,” Ryoma said, sighing happily as Tezuka started to kiss down his neck, his lips warm and hair tickling Ryoma’s jawline. “It’s your duty to make sure this fighter pilot recovers fully.”  
  
“Making love to you isn’t going to cure you,” Tezuka said from Ryoma’s collarbone.  
  
“It’s worth testing out though,” Ryoma replied, gasping as Tezuka started sucking at the junction between his neck and shoulder. “If it works we should write a report for Inui.”  
  
“You can write it,” Tezuka said. “But first, you should be quiet and let me look after you.”  
  
“Yes Captain.”


End file.
